


Kiss Eighteen

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap





	Kiss Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x prompto)

Prompto broke off the kiss when one particular hip roll made him gasp. The persistence of Noctis’ rocking into him was doing wonders to Prompto – physically, mentally, emotionally.

“Hnggh,” he let out, hands gripping Noctis’ shoulders tightly.

Noctis chuckled; hands massaging around Prompto’s thighs, butt, hips, waist.

“Don’t want to make a sound?” He purred, smiling wickedly.

Prompto glared weakly at him, voice lost in the heat of things.

“Fine,” Noctis sneered, dragging him closer on his lap.

He spoke his next sentence in finality, before capturing Prompto’s lips for another searing kiss.

“I’ll coax it all out of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Eighteen of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Eighteenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
